marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Index/K
=Kelly (Calgary) (Earth-616) Kelly was a [[Toronto-Dominion Mall]] shopper who witnessed the [[James Hudson (Earth-616)|Vindicator]] attacking [[Sean Cassidy (Earth-616)|Banshee]] and [[Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)|Storm]]. Dr. Knight (Earth-616) Under threat of killing her daughter [[Helen Knight (Earth-616)|Helen]], the mobster Killer Ryan forced Dr. Knight to create an antidote to the effects of the gas chamber. After giving Ryan the antidote, the mobster killed the scientist but did not read the note that had left him where it was written that after taking the antidote would not be able to breathe the regular air. Krautmann (Earth-616) ]] Mr. Krautmann (sometimes refered to as "Pops") is the owner and operator of [[Krautmann's Sodas]], old fashion ice cream parlor and drug store in [[Centerville]], [[California]]. Kristin (Earth-616) Kristin was told by her mother about [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Doctor Doom]]'s [[Cynthia von Doom (Earth-616)|mother]]. K.O. (Earth-616) K.O. was an old friend of [[Jonathan Murdock (Earth-616)|Battlin' Jack Murdock]]. He eventually became [[Fogwell's Gym]]'s janitor. Kim (Earth-616) Kim was [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock's]] secretary at the [[Nelson and Murdock Law Office]]. Kuljit (Earth-616) Kuljit was the [[Nelson and Murdock Law Office]] maintenance man. Kelly (Earth-616) Kelly played with [[Richard Jones (Earth-616)|Rick Jones]] and Miggy at the concert held in [[James Wilson (Earth-616)|Jim Wilson's]] clinic for AIDS patients. Ken (Anchorman) (Earth-616) EGL News anchor Ken interviewed [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]] after he was targeted by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Kevin (Kid) (Earth-616) Kevin and his brother Scott were seen by [[Nicholas Fury (Earth-616)|Nick Fury]] meeting their father. Kim (Nurse) (Earth-616) Kim was [[Keith Wilmott (Earth-616)|Dr. Keith Wilmott]]'s surgical assistant. Keshawn (Earth-616) Keshawn was shot dead by Clifto. Kadril (Earth-616) Kadril blamed the [[Homo superior|mutants]] for killing [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] during [[Onslaught (event)|Onslaught]]. Kaitlin (Earth-616) Kaitlin was a little girl saved by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] from a building on fire. Kaley (Earth-616) Kaley was an acquaintance of [[Fife (Earth-616)|Fife]]. Karl (NYC) (Earth-616) Karl was an hearing-impaired 77-year-old who was rescued by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] from being struck by a cab. Katy (Earth-616) Katy and Chuck reported the news about [[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|Bloody Mary]]'s serial beatings. Kelli (Earth-616) Kelli was a childhood friend of [[Mallory Aimes (Earth-616)|Mallory Aimes]]. Ken (Earth-616) Ken was one of [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Bruce Banner]]'s schoolmates. He beat him up when Bruce tried to protect [[Carla (Earth-616)|Carla]] from Ken. Many years later, was assaulted by [[Michael Morbius (Earth-616)|Morbius]]. Kenny (Mobster) (Earth-616) Kenny was one of the mobsters who were confronted [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] for roughing up [[Jimmy Sanders (Earth-616)|Jimmy Sanders]]. Kenny (White) (Earth-616) Kenny was one of [[Jonathon White (Earth-616)|Jonathon White]]'s followers, who was confronted and defeated by [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Doctor Strange]]. Kevin (Earth-616) Kevin told [[Elias Wirtham (Earth-616)|Elias Wirtham]] where to find [[Gerald Stone (Earth-616)|Stone]] . Kevin (Hammerhead) (Earth-616) Kevin and [[#Terry (Hammerhead) (Earth-616)|Terry]] were both attacked by [[Michael Morbius (Earth-616)|Morbius]]. Kleiner (Earth-616) When [[Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616)|Tombstone]] attacked Nick Kaska's club, Nigel confronted him with a bazooka . Kenny (Sweet Stuffs) (Earth-616) Kenny was the counterman at the [[Sweet Stuffs]] shop in [[Fairwoods Mall]] in [[Croton-on-Hudson]]. Mrs. Kreeger (Earth-616) Mrs. Kreeger was the mother of [[Victor Kreeger (Earth-616)|Victor Kreeger]] and grandmother of rockstar [[Mortimer Kreeger (Earth-616)|Zeno Saturn]]. She helped her son, alias the Hammer of Judgment, to unmask the [[Paul Emery (Earth-616)|Zeno Saturn impostor]] who had taken over from his nephew after a tragic accident where he was killed. Kitty (Earth-616) Kitty was a house cat rescued by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Karl (Guard) (Earth-616) Karl was one of the guards tasked to watch over [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Logan]] while he was trapped in the pit. Kearny (Earth-616) Miss Kearny partecipated to a talk show with [[Lloyd Bloch (Earth-616)|Moonstone]]. Kaleb Karen Kaman Karol Kate Katie Kenny Kettlewell Khristina Kim King Kira Kobe Kwan Kyle References